lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Cursed Minesweeper
Cursed Minesweeper This creepypasta was originally in spanish, I just translated it by how lame-ass it was. Have a good laugh. I don't care if you do not believe me, either if you do believe me, what I'm about to tell you it's true and it happened to me. I was playing Spider Solitaire on my Windows XP computer as I usually did at 3 in the afternoon after leaving school and eventually lost 4 times in a row I decided to try a new game. I remembered the guy who sold me this computer for half the price mentioned something that was haunted and something I didn't pay a lot of attention. I decided to open a game with a mine as an icon named "Minesweeper". I had heard that this game was fun to pass the time and stuff like that, when I executed it, I carefully watched the game; a happy face, many charts and 2 markers with red lights. At first I didn't knew what I was doing I only lost and lost, and after 69 moves I despaired and decided to mark all charts with flags and followed by that I pressed the happy face and a popup window with the following message appeared: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT At first I didn't take it seriously but then the happy face turned into a sad face and frame mines marker in the 666 number. The first thing I did and I think everyone would do was closing minesweeper but instantly opened again and again. I was alone in my house and madness started to feel in me. I crashed my head against the screen until it started to bled and I kicked the CPU in a violent way. I tried to shut down the computer with the button and it didn't work, at the end I had no choice but to disconnect the computer from the cable, and out of nothing there was a short circuit that left me in a coma for 1 week, upon awakening I told everything to my parents and doctors no one believed me everyone called me crazy and I tried to prove them otherwise, I lead them to my room where my computer was I turned it on, I opened the minesweeper on my computer and doing what I did the last time nothing happened, I only saw that damn yellow face with an evil smile that only I could see. That little face ruined my life, I was hospitalized two years in a psychiatric hospital, of which I don't want to tell my experiences. Today two month after leaving it I decided to turn on my computer but just to tell you this, I don't have much time left since Minesweeper continues in many other computers and who knows how many others will have the curse ... Category:TRUE STORY Category:English Class Failure Category:Crappypasta Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Vidya games Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:DRAMA QUEEN ALERT Category:Read by Man on the Internet Category:Old Shit